


Sharing Is Caring

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers, Come Swallowing, Masturbation, Multi, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray is typing up lyrics for a new song, when he hears the door. It's Dave saying he is tired and just going to bed. It occurs to Ray that Dave has never willingly gone to sleep early, so he goes to investigate. Opening the bedroom door, and flipping on the light, he finds Dave and a girl in bed together, their bed. He orders the girl to give Dave a blowjob and then when she is finished, he tells her she is giving him one as well.





	Sharing Is Caring

Ray was sitting at his desk typing up some lyrics for a song he'd written, when he thought he'd heard the front door open.

"Dave, that you?" Ray called out.

"Y-yeah, Ray, I'm tired, I'm just gonna go straight up to bed." Then, Ray swore he heard a stifled giggle, but chose not to think anything of it. This was Dave, and he was never completely sure about him. 

"All right, see you when I finish, sleep well." Ray said with a smile as he went back to typing. No cursing or whining, and that was strange. 'Maybe his brother was growing up?' He thought to himself.

Then, it occurred to Ray that in all his days on earth Ray had never witnessed his brother want to go to bed early, ever. Even as a child, his mother struggled with him and as they shared a room, it could be quite irritating.

Something was up, and Ray was going to get to the bottom of it.

Going up the stairs he could hear both Dave's voice and the voice of a woman laughing. Without any warning, Ray opened the door and flipped on the light, only to hear gasps and see heads turn. Two petrified faces stared at Ray, who had a smirk on his lips.

"Well, well, it wasn't a complete lie you told, Dave, you are in bed, but so is she." The girl opened her mouth and tried to speak, but Ray dismissed her with the wave of his hand. He would be the one speaking.

"I see you've got a nice little tart in bed with you. Does she not have a home of her own with which you can shag her in?" Ray folded his arms.

"S-she lives with her pa-roommate, she has a roommate and we didn't want to disturb her." Dave was a dreadful liar.

"So, instead you thought you would disturb me. How kind of you." Sarcasm was dripping from each word Ray spoke.

"Now, is it parents or roommate, Dave?" Tell the truth.

"Parents." Dave whispered.

"There, that wasn't so difficult, now was it. Maybe you could get used to telling the truth, 'Dave the rave.'" Dave rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous, and he just wanted stick his cock in this girl he'd picked up at the club and be done. 

With a sigh, Ray tore the sheet back, exposing both of their naked bodies, Dave so close his goal of getting his dick wet.

"You, I want to see you suck Dave's cock." Ray demanded. She hesitated, until Ray stared her down. She then scrambled to her knees on the carpet, as Dave sat up and spread his legs on the edge of the bed.Dave looked at his brother, intensely, until the girl began servicing his cock. She had a tongue like no other and a hot wet mouth which she eagarly swallowed Dave's cock with.

Gripping the side of the bed, Dave threw his head back and moaned, and Ray unzipped his trousers, bring out his erect cock, He began stroking himself as he watch the two, electricity shooting from his legs and straight to his cock. He put a hand on the back of the wrought iron bed, and gripped it. 

Dave's girl was quite pretty, especially with a cock in her mouth. Nice round tits and golden hair. Dave was surely enjoying her, with all the moans escaping his lips. Thrusting, so she took it all, he could see him tense up. He'd seen it many times before, and knew Dave would be coming any second. Shouting, and then gasping, Dave came unwound and filled his girlfriend's mouth with his come, which she nearly gagged on. Getting it all down, she licked her lips and looked over at Ray.

"Lovely, yet I haven't come yet, I'm sure you can help me with that, Missy." Both Dave and his girl's jaw's dropped at Ray's request. Then, she decided she was going to impress them both and service Ray as well. She pulled his trousers and pant's down, and grabbed Ray's cock gripping it tight. Ray let out a sigh of pleasure, and smiled at Dave. He was livid, but since his girl decided this was what she wanted, there was not much he could do.

Stroking Ray a few times, he licked the tip, before removing her hand and taking him all in just like Dave. Ray exhaled and looked down at this blonde beauty's hair, enjoying her touch as well as Dave's anger. 

Moving her head up and down swiftly, and tight lipped, Ray was in his bliss. 

"Goddamn, are all your girlfriends like this?" He mumbled.

"FUCK YOU!" Dave directed at his brother, folding his arms. He was now in pout mode, but Ray could care less as he was getting closer every second.

Finally, he went rigid, as he came in the girls mouth, and she swallowed every bit. Popping off, she licked her lips. Ray put his cock away, satisfied.

"Better give your girl, an orgasm, unless you want me..." Ray offered.

"NO, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Dave yelled.

"Good to know, I'm going back stairs. Enjoy this little sweet thing, with her skills, I'm quite sure many have already." Ray added.

Before Dave could get a word in, Ray was out the bedroom door, going down the stairs.


End file.
